Beyond the time of wars
by Storm Arashi
Summary: The Elric brothers plus one new State Alchemist are thrust into the 31st Century along with their worst enemies the humonculous. If to make things worse one is missing an arm and Ed's automail is unable to transform with alchemy. To make matters worse...


Random idea. I own only my FMA Oc's who will only be making two appearences in this fict. At least Cassandra will...

It had been a quiet day in Central. Ed and Al were turning in a report with Colonel Mustang when a major of about eighteen stumbled into the room.

"Major Smith it's good to see you again." Al greeted. The man or rather boy smiled at the famous brothers but scowled at the Colonel.

"Good to see you too." He said saluting to Edward who returned it.

"So lets get to the point...What is it?" Mustang asked with a yawn and taking a drink of his coffee. Luka was running on adrenaline from escaping his death on the rooftop.

Edward raised an eyebrow. This had to be important for Luka to abandon watch duty after escaping paper pushing.

"Humonculi are on the rooftop killing people!"

"WHAT!"

Ed cracked his real knuckles. "Ready Al?" He said lowly.

Al nodded. If he still had his body he would have had determination written on his face. "Right Brother."

The four Alchemists hurried to the rooftop, to see Cassandra Smith, Luka's little sister dodge an attack from the Humonculi known as Lust.

The Alchemists lept into the fray. Clapping water appeared as Luka dove for Envy.

Edward went for Sloth ready to destroy the beast that took on his mother's face.

But just as Luka's attack was about to hit Lust's fingernails ripped through his shoulder.

He cried out in pain but twisted around to turn his attack onto Lust.

Envy took this moment to morph into an anaconda and wrapped around Luka's wounded arm tightly breaking it.

Gunshots were heard. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Edward shouted slicing at Envy with his automail arm's blade. Envy released Luka having lost his head.

The other alchemist gave him a nod but it was cut short. Lust wasn't attacking.

That only meant...

"AUGH!" He was knocked to the ground as Gluttony drooled on him. This was just not his day.

Ed and Al were already fighting off Sloth and Wrath. The Colonel was deemed useless for battle because of Sloth's aquatic abillities.

Riza Hawkeye was shooting and Cassandra had began fighting with Greed.

This didn't make any sense. They wouldn't attack at random like this. Luka tried to fight off Gluttony managing to raised his broken arm painfully to block the giant mouth coming for his head.

A sickening snap and a world of pain met Luka as he realized Gluttony just ate his left arm.

Blood was seeping out of him quickly. "LUKA!" Cassandra shrieked. "NO!"

Edward and Al had cover from more State Alchemists as they turned the fight to Lust and Gluttony.

The beast at Lust's command to attack but not kill the brothers, got off of Luka leaving him bleeding out.

He raised his right arm...His only arm and in the blood that pooled around him, he drew a hydro based transmutation circle.

He could see many others were using their circles as well.

Edward and Al clapped to use their alchemy just as Luka slapped his palm onto the blood circle.

Many other alchemic reactions to the Homonculous didn't seem to do much damage.

Except a huge explosion appeared where the new Alchemist and the Elrics were.

Now even the Humonculi were gone. "Where are the Elric's!"

"Where's Luka!" Mustang pointed at the teenage girl.

"She's not allowed her. Take her away while we figure this out."

The three boys flew through a tunnel of many lights. "Are we dead?" Luka could manage to say.

"No..."

They were quickly approaching a door.

Al didn't worry much about the impact. He was still a suit of armor. Ed and Luka braced for impact.

The door swung open at the last second and they fell through.

Edward and Luka lost conciousness. Al never did however he didn't enjoy the thunk that his body made when it hit the ground.

But it seemed even Truth agreed that Alphonse didn't need to see what happened next.

Science Police found the boys before the Legion did. Alarmed they called paramedics after seeing Luka's arm missing and still bleeding out.

"Geesh this kid is sure shrimpy." One commented when they lifted Edward onto a hover stretcher.

The blonde boy snapped his eyes open murder in his eyes. He lept up and began beating on the paramedic. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK MIDGET?" He screamed slamming the man's head onto the stretcher.

When he was satisfied that the man was unconcious...He too fell back onto the stretcher out cold.

"...This suit of armor doesn't even have anything in it.."

"Might be useful to them though..."

One cringed at Luka's lack of appendage. "Yeesh maybe we should call in the Legion. I think their the only ones who still use metallic limbs to replace this sort of damage."

The three boys had no clue that they had been flung from their world, their own time to millions of years into the future.

From 1938 to 327. Three alchemists. A world of aliens and superheroes.

But no one knew that another evil arisen. The Humonculi named for the seven deadly sins were proving themselves to be said sins.


End file.
